kaichou wa maid sama next
by pbgg
Summary: despues de haber pasado por tanto usui y misaki ya están casados a hora veran como es la vida de una pareja con compromiso. veran tambien nuevos sucesos y misterios que cambiaran su nueva vida juntos. (ESTADO: FUERA DEL AIRE)
1. Chapter 1

Kaichou wa maid – sama

Capitulo 1

Después seremos más unidos

Después de haber salido en el helicóptero con tiger – kun, takumi decidió el lugar perfecto. Decidió ir a una de las islas de la familia usui que estaba casi en medio del océano atlántico. Tanto takumi como misaki se sentían felices por que al fin iban a poder vivir una vida tranquila ya que sus problemas habían acabado 5 años atrás ya que takumi había curado la enfermedad de su abuelo y hermano y gracias a eso lo declararon un medico prodigio ante la sociedad y misaki había logrado sacar adelante a su familia con su arduo trabajo. En eso suena una voz

? : listo usui ya llegamos

Usui: gracias por todo tiger – kun

Tiger – kun: de nada pero por favor dejame de decir tiger – kun es molesto

Usui: esta bien Tiger – kun (lo mira sonriendo)

En eso alguien se asoma por la ventana del helicóptero. Era misaki

Misaki: wuau es en verdad maravillosa (mira muy sorprendida)

Usui: vamos misaki toma mi mano para que asi bajes

Misaki: (sonrojada) cállate usui puedo hacerlo por migo misma

Usui: vaya misaki que cruel eres conmigo aun cuando ya nos hemos casado

Lentamente el helicóptero despegaba de la playa para dejar así a la feliz pareja en su luna de miel. En eso se despedían de lejos de Tiger – kun. Después de desempacar habían llegado a una cabaña que en ves de cabaña parecía una casa o mejor dicho un palacio pero en pequeño mientras en eso misaki empieza a hablar

Misaki: (sorprendida) wuau usui esto es muy hermoso

Usui: (con mirada de pervertido) y lo bueno es que estamos solo nosotros dos misa – chan (se le asoma su cara al hombro de misaki)

Misaki: ( se pone toda roja) takumi deja de decir cosas sin sentido (lo mira un poco avergonzada)

Usui: vaya misa – chan no a cambiado en estos últimos 10 años ( la mira sonriendo)y pero lo malo es que solo pasaremos una semana juntos ya que ambos estamos muy atareados (en eso la mirada de usui se torna un poco triste)

Misaki al ver su cara también se puso un poco triste pero en eso ella le dice

Misaki: takumi no te pongas asi mejor hay que disfrutar nuestra semana juntos, si quieres no te reclamare por nada ( le decía con mucho cariño)

Entonces usui queda totalmente sorprendido por esas palabras de misaki que a hora se había convertido en su esposa

Usui : gracias misaki esa es por una de las muchas cosas me gustaste desde un inicio

Llegaba el atardecer y ellos no habían terminado de desempacar en eso decidieron tomar un descanso y preparar la cena. Que casual mente la hiso usui.

Misaki: quieres que te ayude

Usui: no gracias estoy bien mejor si puedes prepara la mesa que ya mero va a estar la cena

Misaki: ok…. Oye puedo preguntarte una cosa

Usui: si cual misaki

Misaki: porque no quieres que te ayude es porque sabes que cocino mal verdad

Usui: no, no es eso sino que como nos tardamos en desempacar pensé que estarías cansada

Misaki: no te preocupes esto no me a hecho ni sacar una gota de sudor

Usui: esta bien

Pronto llego la noche y ellos estaban a punto de irse a dormir en su futon pero como ya estaban casados tenían que dormir juntos cosa que a misaki le daba vergüenza ya que seria su primera ves que dormirían juntos al ya estar casados. En eso usui le dijo

Usui: si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo como gustes no te obligare a hacer cosas que no quieres

Eso le sorprendió mucho a misaki ya que pensaba qu takumi no la dejaría ya que pensaba que era un alíen pervertido aun. En eso ella le contesta

Misaki: no me importa ya que estamos casados es normal por eso no me preocupo si tu quieres.

Eso sorprendió mucho a usui. Así pasaron la primera noche de casados y de luna de miel tan tranquila que se podían escuchar el choque de las olas con la tierra. Pero lo que no se esperaban era algo muy extraño una persona arrumbaba junto a la playa en un bloque de madera

Y con esto termina el primer episodio quien será esa persona como será la nueva vida de misaki con usui haberiguenlo en el próximo capitulo de kaichou wa maid – sama


	2. Capitulo 2

En el ultimo episodio misaki y usui llegaron a una isla de la familia usui donde misaki quedo muy asombrada por como era. Ahora algo extraño esta pasando

Capitulo 2

Una mañana

Usui se levantaba de la cama donde estaba su esposa o sea misaki el al verla se le noto una sonrisa en su cara pues ya podía dormir junto con su amada misa – chan , el salió de la habitación y hablo con una de las sirvientas de la casa diciéndole que iría a caminar a la playa.

Usui: ha que aburrido estoy. Que mal que misa – chan no se levanto aunque me gusta verla dormir (decía mientras miraba el cielo agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos)

En eso el empieza a escuchar una voz de una mujer que no conocía, cuando ve que en la arena había una mujer con dos niños en un bloque de madera va corriendo a ver a la señora

Señora: ayúdame (casi agonizando)

Decía una mujer de cabello gris con ojos grises

Usui: señora se encuentra bien…. señora ( diciendo un poco preocupado)

Señora: por favor… cu….i….da…. de ….e….llos

La señora había muerto en ese entonces

Usui se sorprende al vera dos bebes en cubiertos con barias cobijas haciéndoles como una cama. En eso el toma a los dos bebes y se dio cuenta que eran gemelos uno era un niño y el otro una niña el. En camino a la casa de la isla el pensaba

Usui: (pensado: creo que los criare pero creo que al abuelo no le guste, un segundo desde cuando me importa la opinión de ese anciano – deja de pensar) pero lo mas importante como se lo dire a misa – chan creo que le daré la sorpresa - con una sonrisa en su rostro

Llegando a la casa , una sirvienta le dice

Sirvienta: joven usui que es eso – al ver se asombra

Usui: no le digas a nadie por favor

Sirvienta: pero señor sabe como se pondrá su abuelo

Usui: no me importa yo cuidare de ellos por que se lo prometí a una persona

La sirvienta al ver la cara de usui ve que el lo decía enserio entonces le dice

Sirvienta: esta bien pero cuídelos bien por favor

Usui: gracias (le decía con una sonrisa)

Sirvienta: (sonrojada al verlo) no es nada – un poco avergonzada

Luego de eso el llega a su habitación y ve que todavía estaba durmiendo misa – chan en eso el recuesta a los dos bebes uno de cada lado de misa – chan en eso un bebe empieza a llorar

Bebe 1: wua wuahhh

Haciendo que el otro también llore

Bebe 2 wua wuahhhh

Misa – chan al oir se despierta un poco confundida

Misa: pero….. de donde salieron estos bebes

Ve a usui en una ventana

Usui: ya despertaste misa chan ( le decía con una sonrisa)

Misa: si ya desperté….. oye yo no quiero hablar de eso sino de porque desperté con el llanto de dos bebes

Usui: a eso también quiero hablarte de eso porque veras

Le cuenta todo lo que había pasado cuando estaba en la playa

Misa: enserio no lo puedo creer

Usui: pues debes creerlo ya que desde ahora seremos sus padres misa chan

Misa: no no claro que no todavía no estamos listos además sabes como se pondrá tu abuelo contigo

Usui: no me importa además no los quiero abandonar

Misa: (viendo la cara deprimida de usui) esta bien si tu crees que es lo correcto

Usui: (al oir eso le agarra la emoción y besa a misaki en la boca) gracias misa chan

Misa: (muy sorprendida y sonrojada) pero porque fue eso

Usui: que no puedo besar a mi esposa que tanto amo

Misa: (mas sonrojada) cállate takumi – sonrojada al extremo – pero ya sabes como los llamaremos takumi debste pensar en eso primero

Usui: se me olvido pero no importa ya tengo sus primeros nombres tu deberas ponerles su segundo nombre

Misa: enserio es ….. que…. No soy buena en eso

Usui: no lo sabras hasta que no lo inteste

Misa: bien tu primero

Usui: el niño le pondré mos que te parece issei y a la niña que tal tu nombre es muy bonito

Misa: bien issei pero porque mi nombre

Usui: porque la bebe es muy bella igual que tu

Misa: (sonrojada y nerviosa a la ves) esta bien entonces que tal para el segundo nombre de issei que tal tu nombre issei takumi y para la niña nagisa, misaki nagisa

Usui: ves que no era tan difícil bien me gusta que nustros hijos tengan nuestros nombres – toma de la cintura a misaki

Misa: (muy nerviosa) por favor puedes separarte un poco de mi

Usui: que cruel eres misa chan

Misa: perdón es que todavía no me acostumbro

Después de eso todo el dia transcurrió mejor ya que ya tenían a dos miembros mas en su nueva familia pero lo que no sabían era que iban a decirles a todos cuando regresaran

Bueno hasta acá el segundo capitulo que pasara después con la nueva familia usui véanlo en el próximo capitulo


	3. capitulo 3

En el capitulo anterior usui había encontrado dos hermosos bebes en la playa gracias a que vio a una mujer en agonía que le dio a encargar dos bebes que eran gemelos (un niño y una niña) tras eso le conto a misa chan lo sucedido pero tras convencerla ellos les pusieron sus nombres a los nuevos integrantes de la familia usui.

Capitulo 3

Una noticia

Ya habían pasado dos días después de encontrar a los pequeños issei y nagisa en la orilla de la playa en esos dos días usui aprendió mas rápido de cómo cuidar niños que misa chan.

Eran casi como las cinco de mañana y en la habitación de nagisa se empezaron a escuchar sus llantos, misa chan por no poder dormir porque sabia que ahora era madre escucho los llantos de nagisa y fue a verla

Entrando a la habitación de nagisa

Misa chan: hola como estas nagisa – la carga en sus brazos – ya no llores mama esta aquí

El bebe gracias al arrullo de misa chan se había vuelto a dormir y ella por fin estaba tranquila

Dirigiéndose a su habitación

Misa con (pensando) : que le habrá pasado a nagisa si a esta hora no se escucha el mas mínimo ruido en la casa

Llegando a acostarse escucha la voz de usui

Usui: asi que ya fuiste a ver a nagisa

Misa chan: si ya fui por

Usui: a pues veras

Flashback

Usui iba caminando hacia el baño en plena madrugada en eso el empieza a pensar

Usui: (pensando: asi con que esto es tener una familia he esto es nuevo para mi – decía muy contento)

De regreso del baño

Usui: creo que ire a ver a nagisa a su cuarto

Llegando al cuarto

Usui: te ves muy bonita nagisa – diciendo en voz baja

En eso toca a nagisa con su dedo y ella empieza a llorar

Usui: ho creo que mejor me voy – diciendo con su cara de despreocupación

Fin del flashback

Misa chan un poco confundida

Misa chan: asi ….. que …. Fuiste tu el que la despertó

Usui: si por

Misa chan: sacando el espíritu del demonio que tenia como presidenta – usui me quitaste mi sueño solo por que fuiste al baño

Usui: perdona – diciendo con su cara de despreocupación

Misa chan: para la próxima vas tu

Pasaron nueve hora y ya eran las dos de la tarde y misa chan toda vía no despertaba en eso oía las olas de la playa

Misa chan : que bien dormi – mira el reloj y grita – haaaaaa son las dos de la tarde debi levantarme a las diez para ir a hablar con mis socios del trabajo

Llega usui

Misa chan: usui porque no me despertaste

Usui: porque me gusta verte dormir y además que por mi culpa te levantaste a temprana hora

Misa chan: pero si tu sabias que tenia que hablar al trabajo hoy

Usui: a se me olvido – decía con su cara de despreocupación

Misa chan: con su cara d demonio agarra a usui del cuello – usui – decía con mucha furia

Usui: o misa chan se enojo – decía con su cara de despreocupación – no te preocupes yo les llame

Misa chan: enserio lo hiciste – lo suelta – porque

Usui: pues como no quiero que tengas problemas y además como te amo como no hacerlo – decía con una sonrisa

En eso misa chan se sonroja y le decía

Misa chan: gracias takumi – en voz baja

Usui: que dijiste – le decía un poco confundido

Misa chan: y que te dijeron los de mi trabajo

Usui: pues veras

Flashback

Teléfono : riiiiiiingggggg

Usui: que molesto ire a ver quien llama

Contesta

Usui: bueno quien habla

?: a señor usui es usted

Usui: a si diga con quien hablo

Héctor: soy yo hector trabajo con su esposa misaki

Usui: si que se le ofrece

Hector: a pues mire le llamo para informarle que necesitamas que misaki regrese al trabajo. Ha surgido un problema y ella solo puede arreglarlo

Usui: cual es el problema?

Hector: a pues vera hubo un temblor en la ciudad donde trabaja misaki y no sabemos que hacer se lo pudiese comunicar

Final del flashback

Misa chan: entonces tengo que volver para a ya – muy seria

Usui: no te preocupes ya mande ayuda

Misa chan: como ?

Usui: les dije que le me dijeran en cuanto saldrían las reparaciones

Misa chan: y cuanto fue?

Usui: unos 100000 yenes

Misa chan: que eso es mucho – decía muy sorprendida – perdona por hacerte pagar por eso me descuide – decía un poco avergonzada

Usui: no te sientas asi recuerda desde que nos casamos apenas jure que hiba cuidarte cueste lo que cueste

Misa chan: takumi – sorprendida

En eso usui le da un beso apasionado en los labios de misa chan

Misa chan: y eso porque fue – sorprendida

Usui: porque te amo – decía mirando la a los ojos con su sonrisa hipnotizante

Ella con una sonrisa en su cara con un poco de vergüenza le decía

Misa chan: te amo usui te amo mas que a nada

Misa chan sabiendo que ella tal ves no le podía dar nada a cambio por la acción de usui buscaría una forma de cómo recompensarlo

Como les ira a esta hermosa pareja como le recompensara a usui misa chan vean lo en el próximo capitulo

Y aquí el gran final del capitulo tres perdonen por no escribir es que estaba ocupado los episodios los subiré semanalmente


	4. Chapter 4

Ya han pasado otros dos días desde que misa chan recibió esa noticia del trabajo pero ya no le preocupaba ya que usui lo había arreglado. Pero ella sabia que este dia terminaría su luna de miel y regresarían y aun no sabia como recompensar a usui de la ayuda que le había dado.

Capitulo 4

La gran recompensa para usui

Eran las 2 de la mañana hacia mucho calor y misa chan no podía pensar ya que pensaba que siempre dependía de usui y no sabia que darle a cambio en eso ella se levanta sin que usui se diera cuenta y va hacia el teléfono llamándole a su mama

Misa chan: creo que llamare a mi mama para pedir ayuda

Toma el teléfono y marca a su casa

Casa de los ayusawa

Mama de misa chan: hola quien es

Misa chan: a hola mama – decía muy feliz pero con vos baja

M. de misa chan: a misaki como esta como te ha ido

Misa chan: bien mama, oye como me reconociste

M. de misa chan: una madre nunca olvida a sus hijas aunque sea el mas mínimo detalle, y como te ha ido señora usui

Misa chan: sonrojada – mama eso es bochornoso y se oye raro – decía un poco sorprendida

M. de misa chan: que, desde ahora muchos te van a llamar asi hija

Misa chan: ya se mama pero aun asi se oye raro

M. de misa chan: se reía en vos baja – esta bien. Y por que llamaste hija

Misa chan le cuenta lo sucedido después de haber llegado pero no les dijo lo de nagisa y issei

M. de misa chan: ya veo entonces quieres darle una recompensa a mi yerno

Misa chan: si mama pero por favor no le digas asi suena raro

M. de misa chan: esta bien que tal si le das

Misa chan que al oír lo que dijo su madre queda sorprendida y impactada

Misa chan: no lo estarás diciendo enserio verdad mama – decía un poco nerviosa

M. de misa chan: claro que lo digo enserio eso es lo que pocos hombres como mis dos yernos se merecen

Misa chan: pero mama enserio crees que funcione

M. de misa chan: claro funcionara bueno me tengo que ir a lavar

Misa chan: mama espera pero como lo hago, mama hola – ella sabiendo que le podía dar de recompensa pensaba en como dársela pero antes de regresar en eso tiene una idea – ya se – decía misa chan con una gran alegría

Eran las diez de la mañana y ella con todas las chicas de limpieza arreglaron todo para su idea de recompensa de usui

En eso usui se levantaba de su cama en camino haber porque tanto alboroto en eso ve todo calmado y ve a misa chan en el comedor comiendo el desayuno en eso el le habla

Usui: hola misa chan

Misa chan: a hola como amaneciste usui

Usui: bien misa chan pero por que tanta generosidad hoy he

Misa chan: por algo – le decía feliz

Usui: dudoso – que cosa

Misa chan: espera hasta la noche

Usui: y nagisa y issei

Misa chan: están con una de las trabajadoras

Usui: y eso

Misa chan: para que no nos molesten ya que hoy tu serás todo mío

Usui: sorprendido – porque lo dices

Misa chan: pues como no vamos a vernos en un buen rato pues decidí que era lo mejor

Usui: esta bien hare lo que tu pidas

Misa chan: al contrario yo hare lo que tu me pidas

Al escuchar eso usui se sorprende oyendo eso y se sonroja

En eso usui la toma de los brazos y la hacerca a su pecho dándole un beso tan apasionado en los labios que misa chan no lo quería soltar ambos se decían te amo el uno al otro si que nada les importara.

Misa chan: (pensando: la fase uno lista)

Después de eso misa chan se había cambiado de ropa a una mas provocativa para usui ya que había consultado con una de sus amigas de cómo lucir bien para un esposo. Usui cuando la ve se queda sorprendido con el cuerpo de misa chan la cual traía puesto un miyo chemise negro (Miyo chemise: vestido que está fuertemente inspirada en la cultura del Extremo Oriente es un conjunto hecho de un tejido elegante y flexible, con un detalle muy peculiar, el cuello estilo stand-up) y traía los labios pintados de rojo y su cabello muy bien arreglado de manera que, el estaba tan impresionado que al momento le dijo:

Usui: misa chan por que estas vestida asi

Misa chan: por que estoy apunto de darte tu recompensa (en su mente: que vergonzoso es estar vestida asi y también es que al verme asi no me dijo ningún cumplido decía con un tono de nerviosismo) que no te gusta – le decía

Usui: no me gusta – le decía

Misa chan: que – decía un poco molesta y a la ves decepcionada

Usui: me encanta – decia el con una mano agarrando un mechon del cabello de misa chan y después lo huele.

Misa chan al oir eso se pone muy nerviosa pero eso no le impediría darle la recompensa a usui

Misa chan: ven por aquí – le decia sujetándole del brazo y llevando a la cama que estaba muy bien arregla la cual era de la forma de un corazón que estaba tendida con sabanas y cobijas rojas

Usui al ver la cama queda muy sorprendido, pero el ya sabia que iba a pasar en eso el le dice:

Usui: pero por que hiciste esto

Misa chan: por .…por.. por… qu – no sabia como responder a eso en eso pero en eso siente los labios de usui en los suyos lo cual no se esperaba en ese gran beso.

Usui: ya se que me amas asi que no digas mas – le decia mientras que con un dedo le decia que ya no hablara mas.

En eso ella al ver en la posición en que estaba decide tomar la iniciativa y empezaba a quitarle la ropa a usui. Empezaba desabrochando le la camisa color blanco que traia puesta usui mientras que el le hiba quitando poco a poco el miyo chemise a ella mientras le besaba el cuello a misa chan. Después de haberle quitado la camisa a usui ella y el habían quedado un poco descubiertos en eso se suben a la cama y se incan el uno enfrente del otro en eso usui le deci:

Usui: estas segura que quieres seguir misa chan – le decia con una sonrisa

Misa chan: no me importa yo lo voy a hacer contigo usui por .. por ..por … PORQUE TE AMO – le decia muy sonrojada con los ojos cerrados

En eso ella lo acuesta y cuando lo ve y observa unos abdominales muy bien cuidados unos brazos muy bien ejercitado lo cual hiso que misa chan no aguantara mas y le empezara a dar beso en el cuello y desde el cuello bajo a su pecho muy lentamente con sus besos llegaron al abdomen de usui y después de eso ella le empieza a quitar el pantalón negro que traía puesto. En eso ella le empieza a bajar un bóxer que traía usui y en eso ve que el pene de usui se iba poniendo erecto con cada beso que le daba a el y cuando lo ve se sorprende por que era la primera ves que veía uno de verdad. En eso ella piensa:

Misa chan: (pensando: vamos tu puedes ayusawa no te rindas esto es para hacer feliz a usui.)

En eso ella empieza a darle una felación a usui. Ella empezaba con movimientos muy lentos de arriba a bajo lo cual asia que el pene de usui se fuese pusiendo mas y mas duro.

Misa chan: entonces este es el sabor que tiene un pene – decia en su mente – sabe un poco amargo

Usui: misa chan creo que ya no puedo aguantar – decia muy excitado del placer que tenia al sentir la boca de su amada misa chan en su pene – me vengo – decia muy excitado

En eso el empieza a liberar mucho semen en la boca de misa chan y ella al sentir eso se levanta y se lo traga y decia en su mente:

Misa chan: es muy dulce y pegajoso pero es muy rico

En eso usui se levanta y el la acuesta mientras le desabrocha el sosten de frente al quitárselo el la empieza a observar y ve que el cuerpo de misa chan había madurado mucho su cintura era perfecta al igual que sus pechos y su parte trasera y ella al ver eso decia:

Misa chan: esp…. Espe…- decia un poco nerviosa

Usui: que mala eres misa chan haces que me venga pero no quieres que yo te haga venirte – le decia con una sonrisa

Misa chan: est…. Esta bien puedes hacerlo – le decia muy nerviosa

En eso el al a haberle quitado su sosten le hiba dando beso en su pecho y en eso el empieza a lamer uno de los senos de misa chan los cuales habían crecido mucho desde la preparatoria.

Usui: que pervertida eres misa chan apenas empecé y se te pusieron duros tus pechos – decia con una sonrisa

Misa chan: n…. no es cierto usui idiota

Usui: entonces no te molestara que siga verdad m-i-s-a c-h-a-n – le decia con una sonrisa un poco pervertida

Misa chan: espera que vas a hacer – decia un poco nerviosa

En eso usui había llegado a su meta el sexo de misaki el con sus dientes empesaba a quitarle sus bragas y después le empesaba a besar en toda esa area la cual también era su primera ves que lo hacia

Misa chan: ah ah usui no puedo ah ah ah resistir mas, me corro – decia muy excitada por a sensación de los labios de usui en su sexo

Usui: no digas eso lo mejor esta a punto de comensar – decia con un tono muy pervertido

En eso el la besa en la boca, ella siente el pene de usui rosando su sexo lo que hacia que se pusiera mas y mas humeda

En eso usui le dice

Usui: puedo misa chan – le decia muy contento

Misa chan: s.. si puedes usui ya que eres mi esposo – le decia muy feliz

En eso usui empieza a meter su pene en el sexo de ella lo cual hacia que misa chan gritara un poco por el dolor que sentía

Misa chan: duele , duele – decia con los ojos cerrados

Usui: no te preocupes el dolor es lo por un momnto luego pasara – le decia muy feliz

En eso el pene de usui había entrado todo y ya desgarrado el himen de misa chan haciendo que ella diera un gran grito de dolor. El hacia movimientos de arriba a bajo del mas lento a al mas rápido.

Misa chan: usui

Usui: misa chan

Misa chan: usui

Usui: misa chan

Ellos repetían el nombre de cada uno de ellos, en eso usui cambia de posición el levanta a misa chan y ella pone sus brasos alrededor del cuellos de usui el cual se había sentado y mientras hacia eso ellos se besaban tan apasionada mente que no querían que ese momento terminara nunca. Usui iba cada ves mas rápido con sus movimientos de cadera de arriba abajo. Mientras que misa chan sentía una descarga eléctrica cada ves que el pene de usui chocaba con su sexo en su interior. En eso usui decia:

Usui: misa chan voy a venirme dentro de ti – decia muy exitado

Misa chan: espera estoy en mis días – decia muy nerviosa

Usui: no me importa si es asi hare que tengamos un hijo de nuestra propia sangre – decia muy feliz

Misa chan: espera no espera – decia aun mas nerviosa que nunca

Usui: ya no puedo resistir misa chan voy a venirme, me vengo – decia con una vos de gran exitasion

Misa chan: ahhhhhhh usui – decia en un gran grito de exitacion – no te detengas – decia aun más excitada

En eso usui empieza a soltar su semen en el sexo de ella lo cual era demasido lo que provoco que se saliera un poco del sexo de misa chan.

Ambos acabaron sudando después de esa noche de gran placer para ellos dos. Ambos terminan acostados el uno enfrente del otro en eso usui le dice a misa chan

Usui: eso fue sorprendente misa chan

Ella se queda callada después de oir eso y por sus nervios no, sabia que decir asi que con solo lo que se le vino a la mente le dijo

Misa chan: si pero gracias a que te viniste dentro de mi tal ves ya este embarazada

Usui: eso no me importa hasta yo te lo dije en ese instante – le decia afirmando

En eso ella se acurruca en el pecho de usui y el al sentir a misa chan en su pecho la abrasa y le da un beso en la frente y le dice

Usui: te amo misa chan buenas noches

Misa chan: yo igual te amo – sonrojada – buenas noches – le decia feliz.

Ambos se durmieron abrasados y no se separaron aunque estaba haciendo un fuerte calor esa noche.

Al dia siguiente ellos se preparaban para volver pero misa chan no sabia la sorpresa que se llevaría al volver a su vida diaria.

Continuara….

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo numero cuatro de esta bonita historia los capítulos tal ves los suba cada mes o cada semana dependiendo de cómo sigan las cosas con este fanfic y como también voy terminando la secundaria talves no tarde en escribir otro capitulo asi que dejen sus comentarios opiniones y hasta acepto ideas para este fanfic (nota: soy un chico que le gusta los animes shojo)


	5. Chapter 5

Kaichou wa mais dama next

Capítulo 5

Noticias llegando a casa

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior ellos empacaban sus cosas para su regreso aunque ambos estaban tristes por que se separarían y no sabrían cuando volverían a verse pero el que más lo sentía era usui ya que misa chan partiría para a áfrica por su trabajo de diplomática y no sabía por cuanto tiempo. En eso sonaba el teléfono de la habitación y contesta usui

Usui: bueno quien habla – decía usui

?: Hola takumi – decía la persona

Usui: hola quien es – decía confundido en ese momento ya que nunca había una vos así

?: Lo siento pero no te puedo decir en este momento discúlpame – le decía el hombre misterioso

En eso se cuelga el teléfono y llega misa chan

Misa chan: oye usui que te pasa por que tienes esa cara – decía misa chan sorprendida al ver su cara de usui.

Usui: no te preocupes no me pasa nada – le decía muy normal.

Misa chan: enserio. Entonces bien ya llego tora – san a recogernos.

En eso usui se sentaba en la cama del cuarto con su mente pensando en quien le había llamado. Mientras misa chan se le iba acercando cuando de pronto usui toma la mano de misa chan y la abraza acurrucándola en su pecho

Usui: misa chan cuando lleguemos y nos separemos por favor, quiero que no dejes de pensar en mi no quiero que te enamores de alguien mas – decía preocupado

Al estar así de preocupado misa chan (se sorprendió y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo) no sabia si en verdad era usui ya que el nunca se había preocupado.

Misa chan: t… ton…tonto, yo jamás me fijaría en alguien más ya que tú eres el único que me a podido amar como soy – decía sonrojada y muy feliz – y es mas, que acaso olvidas que ya estamos casados, no me hubiera casado contigo si yo no te amara de verdad – le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

En eso al escuchar esas palabras usui le tomaba la barbilla a misa chan y le daba un beso en los labios algo que no se esperaba misa chan. El beso era tan intenso que demoraron en terminarlo. Al terminar ellos salían de la casa y se dirigían a la playa donde tora – san los esperaba en el helicóptero.

Tora san: hey takumi ya no tengo tiempo me estoy demorando en mi cena de aniversario – decía impaciente

Usui: hi hi tiger kun no te preocupes – lo decía con su cara de despreocupado

Misa chan: hey no se peleen que acaso no se olvidan de algo mas – señala a los bebes

Al ver eso tora san quedo sorprendido ya de como de la nada ya tenían dos hijos si ni siquiera habían pasado nueve meses.

Tora san: oye takumi no que los bebes tienen que esperar nueve meses. Tienes que contarme al respecto

Usui: es una larga historia tiger kun te la cuento en el camino

Tora san: está bien takumi pero por el amor de dios ¡déjame de llamar tiger kun! – decía molesto

En eso el helicóptero empezaba a elevarse y su viaje de regreso a casa empezaba. Después de unas 3 horas de vuelo llegaron a Inglaterra de donde habían partido para su luna de miel. En eso muchos reportero querían entrevistar a la pareja más nombrada en Inglaterra y uno de los guardaespaldas de la pareja los escoltaba para que ningún paparazi los siguiera. Y luego tomaron un viaje en un auto privado para la casa de los usui's. Llegando al portón de la casa ellos tenían que subir a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas. En eso usui veía por la ventana de la habitación y decia:

Usui: es hora de volver a mi aburrido trabajo – decía en vos baja.

Misa chan: dijiste algo usui – le decía dudosa

Usui: no nada no te preocupes – le decia con una expresión seria pero con una sonrisa a la ves

Ya habían pasado 2 horas de su llegada a la casa en Inglaterra y misa chan no tenia mucho tiempo para estar con usui. En eso otra ves zona el teléfono y usui iba a contestar de nuevo el teléfono

Usui: hola quien habla – decia con un tono de seriedad

?: hola de nuevo takumi – decia la misma vos que escucho en la casa de playa

Usui: asi que volviste a llamar asi que dime quien eres – decia un poco molesto

?: se que estas molesto pero no te pongas asi se que no le gustaría a tu esposa verdad – decia muy serio

Usui: dime quien eres – se ponía un poco mas molesto

?: si quieres saber ven a verme debajo del puente que esta a un km de tu casa a las 12:00 ni un minuto mas ni menos pero tienes que venir solo – le decia un poco serio

En eso cuelga el teléfono y usui veía a misa chan un poco apurada

Usui: quieres que te ayude misa – chan – le decia con una sonrisa

Misa chan: si por favor – le decia un poco cansada

Después de un largo trabajo pudieron terminar de empacar lo de misa chan y dispuestos a ir se de la casa pero sin antes de que misa chan se despidiera de sus amados hijos

Misa chan: bien los vere pronto issei y nagisa cuídense mucho y no agan desesperar a papi – decia con una sonrisa y después les daba un beso en la frente

Los bebes al sentir el beso empesaban a sonreírle a misa chan y cuando la veian alejarse con usui empezaban a llorar

Usui: no se pongan asi ya volveremos no se preocupen además mama volverá muy pronto – les decia con cariño a los dos bebes que estaban en manos de unas sirvientas.

Los bebes paraban de llorar y se iban durmiendo. Ya en el auto de regreso al aeropuerto iban tranquilamente hablando de donde se quedaría misa – chan y otras cosas. Ya en el aeropuerto

Misa chan: usui nos veremos pronto – veía la cara de usui un poco deprimido – no te pongas asi veras que cuando menos lo esperes estare aquí – le decia misa chan muy sonriente

Usui: vale entonces nos veremos para navidad – le decia con una sonrisa

En eso inesperadamente el le tomaba la mano a misa chan y la juntaba con su cuerpo y le daba un beso a ella uno tan apasionado que todos los del alrededor les vieran. Despues de eso empesaban a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo de misa chan

En eso usui la veía subir al avión y ver como despegaba. Después de eso regresaba a su casa no sin antes esperar la hora de la reunión con esa persona misterio. Pasaron las horas y el atendía asuntos de la familia y pasaba tiempo con sus hermosos hijos. Al ver que ya todo estaba listo el salía de la casa no sin antes avisar y decir que nadie le siguiera.

El caminaba hacia el punto de reunión y al llegar ahí veía a una persona que se le acercaba lentamente era una persona ya adulto con traje negro y un sombrero pequeño

?: hola takumi como has estado - le decia un poco feliz

Al ver a la persona usui se sorprendia y no lo podía creer esa persona era era …

Continuara ….

Perdón por tardar es que la inspiración no me llegaba y prometo enserio les prometo a los que leen este fanfic que ya los subiré en menos tiempo o sea que ya no me tardare tanto y les agradesco mucho sus comentarios . también he estado haciendo nuevos proyectos de fanfics uno de kenichi y otro de tokyo ghoul no se cuando los subiré asi que para los que les gusta estas series espérenlas con ansias que no tardare en subirlas


	6. Chapter 6

_**AVISO**_

Hola mis queridos lectores, se que este fanfic a unas cuantas personas les gusto y a casi la mayoría le desagrado. Y es por eso que en este mensaje les diré que kaichou wa maid sama next queda cancelado y no se si en el futuro lo volveré a retomar.

Gracias a todos los que les gusto mi fanfic, no me arrepiento de haber escrito este fanfic, es mas me siento orgulloso ya que con este inicie mi carrera como escritor de fanfictions y no me arrepiento de haberlo creado.

Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero mucho mis lectores, gracias por haber leído este fanfiction.

hasta luego kaichou wa maid sama next.

Atentamente

**_El autor PBGG_**


End file.
